the_lion_guard_new_beginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Mahuluti
Mahuluti is a female Leopon and the daughter of Kuuma. Appearance Cub Mahuluti is a young leopon with a scruffy tannish- pelt, with a paler shade for her muzzle, paws and underbelly and the inside of her legs. Her rosettes are light tannish-brown outlined with gray brown. She inherited her mother Kuuma's olive green eyes. Set above her eyes are a pair of narrow brown eyebrows. Her inner ears are brown rimmed with black and a single rosette on the back of each. Half of her tail is banded in light tannish-brown and gray brown. The tuft at the end of her tail is a dark brown, and her nose is light brown. Older Cub/Early Teen As an older cub (almost a teenager) Mahuluti's appearance is almost the same as when she was younger, the only difference being that she has begun to resemble her mother even more. It is was revealed (by Nala) that Mahuluti is much bigger than the average cub of her age. Teenager/Young Adult Mahuluti is a tall leopon, noticeably larger than her fellow Pride Sisters, having gained her father's build but mother's slenderness. She is shorter than Mhina but stands about to Kion's nose. Mahuluti also sports strong shoulders and a rectangular body, built for the hunt. Personality Mahuluti is described as kind and loyal. She is very grateful to simba's Pride for taking her and her mother's pride after there old pride was taking over by rogue male. She cares very much for her mother and but does get annoyed when she is too overprotective. She is shown to be confident in her fighting skills. Mahuluti is also very mature for her age. When she's with Azizi, she acts as an older sister, and is protective of him. History Backstory Mahuluti was born to Kuuma four months after her pride was attacked by a male lion and after adopting Cheza , Athena, Fahari and Nurisha as her sisters. Shortly after her birth, Kuuma, Cheza , Athena, Fahari, Nurisha and some other lioness went in search for a place to call their own. Sometime down the line her mother decided to stay in the pride lands for awhile and doing their stay mahuluti was playing with her friends when got attack by Mfano. But was eventually saved by a Triceratops, named Tria. At some point in time during Simba's rule, she met a rouge male lion, Mwizi and gave birth to five cubs: three boys and two Girls, named Chonge, Rukuuni, Faraja, Malipo and Muinuko. Mahuluti's job being a mother was very complicated, as she had so many children to take care of, but with the help from her mother and her friends, she later got used to it. But things got worse when she was expecting another litter... Mahuluti then became pregnant with her second litter, two years after the birth of her first one, this time with fewer Cubs expected. Mahuluti gives birth to one boy and two girls, named Ushindi, Kiangazi and Barafu. Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands The Lion Guard: New Beginning Category:Characters Category:Princess ava15's Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Females Category:Royalty